mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario the Movie
Super Mario The Movie :: Super Mario The Movie Is A Film By Nintendo Which Was Released On 7 February 2014. :: The DVD And Blu Ray Will Be Released On 9 June 2014. Plot : After Failing To Defeat Mario Once Again, Bowser decides to give up since he can never defeat Mario, but one of his minions suggest that he should make a plan that not even any hero like Mario could stop. Bowser spends a whole week working on a bomb cannon that will launch the biggest bomb in the world at the mushroom kingdom so it will become the Bowser Kingdom and Mario and Luigi will be useless. Mario and Luigi and the others realise that Bowser has not been trying to destroy Mario and Luigi for a week so they suggest he has given up and they throw a party to celebrate. But they sky turns grey and All the screens show Bowser on them revealing his plot, Mario worries that if he fails, then the mushroom kingdom will be gone forever, but he still goes to defeat him, but Luigi is uncomfortable with him going alone, so he suggests he should go with him, Mario accepts and the two run off to defeat bowser. At Bowser's Castle, Bowser And His Minions Are Celebrating Now that Mario will be defeated and The Bowser Kingdom Will Take Over, but one of his minions get a message finding out that Mario hasn't Given Up yet and that he bought Luigi with him. Furious, Bowser Orders Them to block the castle and warn the minions at Koopa Castle not to let Mario and Luigi Pass the entrance. Mario And Luigi Through A Forest And While They Are Running, Luigi stops and tries to run back, Mario Runs Back And Stops Him. Mario Tells Luigi to tell him what is wrong with him, Luigi tells him that he is worried about the mushroom kingdom. Mario tells him that they will defeat Bowser if they work together. They Run On To Defeat Bowser. Later, Bowser finishes his Mario camera, But switches it to security mode and can't get it to turn over so he waits to see if Mario and Luigi are there. Mario and Luigi reach Koopa Castle and see loads of Koopa Turtles with Freeze rays, Fire Guns and Swords. Mario and Luigi make a plan to try and get past. 2 Hours Later, Their Plan Begins, Luigi jumps down quietly and Mario runs to the other side and breaks a security camera, Bowser spots that the camera has broke since his screen has gone blurry, he gets suspicious thinking that Mario and Luigi could be there and he presses his alert button, Luigi climbs up and they run away, while running away, the koopas break through the door and chase after them. Mario and Luigi find a kart and use it to escape, but one of the koopas get a fire ray and burn the kart, Mario and Luigi run onto a bridge and try running as fast as they can to escape from Koopa Castle. They get far away from the Koopas but one who is controlling a laser shoots lasers at the bridge causing it to fall apart. The Two Realise That They Can Either be captured or jump to survive, Before they waste any more time, they decide to jump and they grab onto a rope and climb up it making it to the exit, Mario and Luigi Run On And Shut Down The Exit Door so the Koopas Can Not Get Past. Bowser Hears This and orders 25,000 of his minions out of the castle and block the entrance so Mario and Luigi"s Next Adventure will be their last. Mario and Luigi see a sign saying " 25 Miles Until Bowser Doom ", Mario and Luigi realize that it will be a long journey and look for a kart, Luigi spots one and they jump into it and drive on, The Two Reach Bowsers Castle And Spot the 25,000 Minions Outside, They spot a glider and use it to Get Across to the inside of the castle. The Goombas Spot Mario And Luigi and run to attack them. Mario gets out a nunchuck and throws it at the Goombas knocking them out, Mario Steals A Freeze Ray and Freezes Other Goombas And Koopas, Luigi steals Fire Gun And They Run Into the next room, Mario freezes other goombas and Luigi sets goombas and Koopas On Fire. They finally make it to Bowsers Room and Aim their rays at him, But A Koopa Snatches The Rays off them and hands them to Bowser, he throws them away and gets chains and throws them at Mario and Luigi. The two are chained together and put in a small cage and are forced to watch Bowser Destroy the Mushroom Kingdom with his Bomb In The Bomb Cannon. Mario is furious and is determined to destroy Bowser And Foil His Plans. Mario spits on his hand and slips it onto the chains. Luigi Told Mario " What Are You Doing? ", Mario Told Him that he is spitting on his hand and putting it on the chains so they can escape, Luigi told him it looked like he failed. But Mario Told Him that it would slip onto the locks breaking them so they can escape, the plan worked and Mario and Luigi Broke out distracting Bowser and causing him to hit the launch button, the bomb flew out the window scaring everyone at the mushroom kingdom but Mario jumped up high out of the window and kicked the bomb at his castle, Mario grabbed Luigi"s Hand and They jumped back home to the mushroom kingdom. The Toads And Others Congratulate Mario And Luigi For Saving The Mushroom Kingdom And Defeating Bowser, Mario tells Luigi that if they keep working together then Bowser Will Never Defeat Them Ever. Peach Walks Over To Mario And Kisses Him On The Cheek and they all throw a party to celebrate that The Mushroom Kingdom Is Safe From Bowser Once Again. : Meanwhile, Back at Bowser's Castle, Bowser wakes up and asks one of his minions what happened, The minion tells him that mario and luigi have defeated him again. Bowser then tries to knock himself out again, but fails several times, he then announces that he will give up for a while. : THE END. Trivia *This film was released worldwide on February 7 2014. *This is Nintendo's first animated film *Due to some negative reviews, Nintendo announced that there would not be a sequel but after 2 months then they announced that there will be a sequel. Sequel On April 2nd 2014, Nintendo announced that there would be a sequel to the film which was set for release in January 2017, however it is unknown what the plot is and when it's release date is announced.